Nameless
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: TFP. Transformers Prime verse. I have lived in a world filled with pain, emotional and physical. "It" is always here. My hidden enemy. I live here, in this ever-changing prison, if you can call it living. But I've been here, so long, I forget a time before this. I forget my own name. But after a couple long eons, I learn some secrets best left undiscovered...WARNING: DARK.
1. Who Am I?

**A/N All right, peeps, finally! I've been promising a couple friends I'd write this, and...well, here it is! ^-^ I hope you enjoy! WARNING: Extremely dark. This story is based on torture, agony, mystery, and horror. You may be left depressed when finished with reading. Some useful advice; don't read when you're really happy, and you might not get the "feel" of the story. So...ya ;P Please review!**

* * *

A scream tore painfully from my throat as a deep scar was torn across my abdomen. Energon pulsed out immediately. I stared up pathetically at the one who caused me this pain. _It_s eyes were complete white as they stared back at me with sadistic glee. I was in its grasp. _It_'s talon was stained with my energon. I couldn't even begin to describe the horrific form _It_ had this time. And suddenly _It_ just disappeared. Impact with the ground. I was faintly aware.  
Once more. Silence. Darkness. Well, not complete darkness. The only light came from my optics, energon lines, and the spilled energon trickling out of my various wounds. But the dim light only cast dully on the black floor, walls and ceiling. I was trapped in a room with no doors or windows or anything.  
I didn't bother to get up to even try finding a way out. I already knew it was hopeless. I'd tried. If _It_ didn't want me to get out, I didn't.  
Utter, complete stillness and quiet. All but the sound of energon oozing slowly off my armor, spilling onto the black floor. I knew I wouldn't die. _It_ had his fun with me, but it'd be back for more.  
I've been here for eons. I don't remember a time I was out of this place. I don't even remember my name. Blackness, silence, and agony were all familiar to me.  
I'd learned patience a while ago. I knew not to fight _It_. I could never win.  
I don't know who _It_ really is. He never told me his, or her, name. So I just call it, _It_. _It_'s always in a different form, each one more dangerous, disgusting, and terrifying than the last.  
I'm looking forward to the day I die. But I knew that wasn't possible. _It_ gets bored. _It_'d keep me, as a toy to play with and torture, to satisfy his evil lust for fear from others and yet another scream. _It_ always finds a new way to inflict hurt. But it never lets me die. I have lost over 450 times my own weight in energon, yet my tank is always full.  
It's torture. Mindless torture. I'm afraid I'll lose my sanity at one point. I may have lost it already. A sigh escaped me heavily. I'm always alone. No one but _It_ to keep me company. I'd rather give myself up to the Pits as a sacrifice. Please…someone take me away from this!  
I've tried suicide. But my cannons don't work. They're completely disabled. So I just cut.  
When I go to sleep and wake up, all my wounds are gone. That's never anything to cheer about. _It_ just wants to 'play' again, with a fresh new start. It defies all means. It can do anything it wants.

* * *

**A/N ...Well...? Fragging REVIEW already!  
XD I need thoughts and opinions on this...**


	2. Thornphase

**A/N XD Can you guess who the mystery char is? Anyone?  
Okay, for this one I had to whip up an emergency OC...I don't think I'll use it in any other stories... :/ Well, please enjoy my hours' worth of work! I write for reviews!**

* * *

I was genuinely surprised when she came. It was another Cybertronian. That was one of the few things I know about myself, that I was of Cybertron.  
I knew she was there because of this strange tingling I got on the back of my neck…I didn't think it was anything interesting, just _It_ coming around again. As I looked up, I realized _It_ changed the setting again, to an endless black void instead of a tiny prison. But when I turned my head, I saw a femme wandering around like she was lost. I just gaped for a couple moments as she roved aimlessly, calling,  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Anyone?" I didn't let myself believe it at first. I assumed it was just one of _It_'s various guises, trying to make me feel fake hope. Not gonna happen. I just looked back at my limp servos.  
At that moment the femme saw me. "Hey! Hey, YOU! Hello?" She cried, running in my direction. I held my breath, knowing _It_ was trying to catch me by surprise. When she got close, she paused. "Hello? Do you even hear me?" She asked hesitantly. The blue femme reached out with a small, delicate servo to touch my shoulder, as if checking if I was real. I slumped lower, glancing at her. "Why are you leaking energon?" She wondered. Should I respond? If _It_ wants to play a game, maybe I should play along so I don't have to get torn apart if _It_ gets frustrated. I haven't used my voice for anything but screaming, so should I try it now?  
"I'd…rather not discuss that." I whispered hoarsely. Wow. That was terrible. But I tried to avoid conversation. I was definitely not in the mood. She placed her servos on her hips.  
"Oh, good. You talk. I thought you were mute there for a moment. What are you doing here?" She's talkative.  
"I don't remember a time before this place." I was telling the truth. She merely laughed.  
"This must be some kind of game you're playing. All the mechs are doing it now. Just get me out of this place and I'll be happy." I stared at her questioningly. Is this really _It_? _It_ must be really into this game. I decided not to respond. As good a response as any. I gazed blankly at the ground. She seemed to get frustrated.  
"Alright, if you won't get me out, at least tell me your name." She demanded. "I'm Thornphase." My optics blurred a little.  
"I…I don't remember my name," I admitted softly. Thornphase smirked again.  
"Yep. You're just playing a game. Now let me out of here. Pretty please?" She didn't believe me. _It_ didn't believe me. I felt I couldn't trust anyone. But I decided to talk.  
"Listen, this is serious. I know nothing else other than this place. _It_ is always here. You can't hide from him. Her. Okay, I don't really know, but if you're not one of _It_'s fake guises, I suggest you watch out. _It_'s dangerous. Horrifying. Every time it comes, _It_'s in a different form. And it only comes…comes to…" The words just ended up tumbling out of my mouth desperately, like I was relieved to be able to talk to someone at last, that I had to warn her. I noticed my voice was strengthening. But nearing the end, I just…failed. I looked slowly at myself. Splotched in energon, torn from processor to pedes, agony still burning fresh in my scars. Thornphase was quiet for once.  
"Oh…I…I'm so sorry." She whispered. I shot her a grateful glance. Could this not be _It_?  
"It's okay." I murmured. I wasn't okay. Let me out of this place.  
I figured I should tell her more.  
"Thornphase…you're a prisoner of _It_, now. I don't know how you got here, but _It_ has control of everything. Everything. Including our surroundings…and our lives. I would've died a long time ago, had it not been for _It_." Thornphase's gaze softened a little. I knew she was thinking _It_ was good now. But as a look of confusion crossed her face, I knew she was now thinking about how it was _It_ that inflicted these scars…  
"I've never been grateful. _It_ should've let me die. It's torture. More pain every day. I forget my own name. _It_ has wrecked my life. There is no way out. No way. I've tried killing myself, but _It_ has sabotaged my blasters. I can't shoot or transform. I can't bleed to death, either. I've lost thousands of times my own weight in energon, but my tanks are always full." Thornphase seemed stunned.  
"Are you sure this is not a game?" She wondered warily, giving me a sideways look. She still didn't trust me. I guess that was okay. I didn't trust her either. But it was agonizing, not being able to know. I felt I was being torn from the inside out.  
"One final question…what or who is '_It_'?" She asked. I blinked.  
"I call it that because it'd never told me its name. I don't know if _It_'s mech or femme…but _It_ destroyed me." I sighed.  
I heard something in the distance…and I felt its presence. My optics widened in horror and I felt my spark sink. My metal tensed. It was like a shadow passed over us. _It_.  
"_IT_! _It_'s here!" Thornphase blinked. Obviously wondering why I was making such a fuss. I turned to her. "Listen, you are in grave danger. There's nothing you can do. Let _It_ do what it wants." I instructed. Thornphase glared me down.  
"Uh-uh, I don't think so. After what it's done to you? I'm fighting," She retorted, activating her blasters. I stared at them. Her cannons were working…? _It_ stopped in front of us. I could feel myself shaking. Always a new form. Always a new surge of dread and disgust. This time, _It_ was a blob sliding slowly across the floor on a layer of slime. But at the front, there was a column that soared high. I had to look all the way up to see _It_'s hideous head. Somewhere midway of the snake-like torso, there was a point where the form swelled. Out of that point, tentacles sprouted, thrashing and waving, and the ends of each one split into three. Above that, there was the head. It was composed on the huge frog-like mouth, spreading impossibly wide into a wicked grin. Small, white teeth lined the enormous jaw, and a green, long tongue licked the air. Back to the tentacles, each octopus arm split into three at the ends. At the ends of those "fingers" were oozing points of slime, like the underside of the entire creature. The skin was so flaky and dry, so crisp it actually fell off in small flakes. _It_ was the color of desert sand with a tint of swamp green. Green, foul-smelling clouds billowed out of It's wide mouth. Thornphase gagged a little. I couldn't help but to agree. Then she suddenly started firing.  
"Thornphase, no! You're not going to get anywhere with trying to kill _It_. You can't." I reprimanded her. True enough, every single shot just melted into _It_'s skin. Each blast was simply swallowed up. Frustrated and annoyed, Thornphase deactivated her blasters. "It's _me_ that _It_ wants." I stated grimly. She looked at me, concerned. _It_ whipped its tentacles down and wrapped them around my arms and legs. "It's going to be okay." I told her, knowing I was lying. "I'll live." I felt the familiar feeling of being lifted. Suddenly I was staring straight into the empty black holes where _It_'s eyes should be. I shuddered. Tentacle-tips oozed green slime onto my metal. I felt sick. I was aware of optics staring up at me intently from below. Thornphase was still watching. I felt as I was manipulated in gooey tentacles hundreds of feet above the ground. Suddenly the tip of one tentacle met the back of my neck. I stiffened, ready for any attack _It_ could have for me. Suddenly _It_ struck.  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"  
A screech was torn from my throat, an instinctive response to the agony suddenly vibrating my nerve ends. I felt like I was melting. Like I was burning alive, torn apart limb by limb. Through blurred optics, I could see my shaking metal. And I could see a small blue, fuzzy dot somewhere on the ground below. I could hear another scream accompanying mine. Thornphase, my dulled, agonized processor made out. She's not hurt…yet she's crying out just the same. Could it be…she cared? The scent of energon was strong in my olfactory sensors. It was mine, leaking from the openings in my armor. I was choking on energon seeping out of my mouth, optics, and audios. My world of pain. I hardly noticed when _It_ simply vanished again. Barely aware I was falling through the air. My sensors faintly picked up collision with the ground. I didn't bother to get up. I was tired. Weary. My only movements were my labored breathing, each breath painful. Blinking a couple times, I could faintly see beyond the annoying blue haze, to see Thornphase kneeling next to me, her servo on my side, not knowing what to say. I suppose she would me screaming my name desperately, but I never told her my name. I don't remember my name. She just gaped at me, optics full of ache and concern; her mouth open in a silent cry. After gazing at her for a long, long time, I slowly got to my knees. My back was curved inward, and my palms were flat on the ground, my face parallel to the floor. I was still shaking and bleeding. Just then, a ripple through my body. I retched a little, and then puked up even more energon, adding to the puddle of energon I was already sitting in. Spilled energon. Why was it so normal, so familiar to me now? I realized Thornphase was still frozen. I guess she'd never seen anyone this hurt before.  
Welcome to my world. This is all my terrible life has been.  
She swallowed.  
"Y…y-you…are you alright?" Her voice was shaking. I nodded painfully, not being able to say anything without crying or breaking into a coughing fit. I stayed there, practically motionless. In almost complete darkness. But this time, not alone. It gave a slight sense of hope to me. I think it's confirmed now; Thornphase is not _It_. I could trust her. But after she regained her bearings, she demanded to check over me, to see if I'm fatally hurt. I tried to explain to her that I won't die, since _It_ will always comes back to play again, but she wouldn't hear of it.  
In the end, I was lying down on my back. Thornphase was just examining me.  
"There's a seriously deep scar here, and could require medical attention…energon is leaking a _lot_ here, and one of your pedes isn't aligned perfectly with your leg." She reported, probing my body. I squirmed slightly on the ground. I guess she could sense my unspoken question,  
'_You know what's wrong with me, but can you fix it?_' Thornphase looked at me.  
"Might do you good if I fix you instead of just naming your malfunctions," She said, smiling and transforming her servo into a flame welder. I blinked as she leaned down closer to start repairing me. All was quiet except for the airy whirr of Thornphase's welder.  
"So…where'd you learn you medical expertise?" I finally asked.  
"Where every bot does; at a school," She quipped lightly, glancing at me with a grin.  
It took me a while to realize it was a joke. I haven't been exposed to jokes for a while.  
I smiled softly back and dismissed the subject. But just then her servo slipped into one of the chinks between my armor. I tensed and drew my legs up slightly. That was a sensitive spot on my chest. Thornphase paused, looking at me quizzically. Then she realized where her servo was, and it clicked in her processor. She smirked a little, digging her digits between my armor. I heated up nervously, groaning. The sensual feeling increased when Thornphase finished working on me and transformed the welder back into a servo, rubbing it along my side. To my surprise, she clambered onto me. What was she…? Thornphase drew her face closer. Very close. Suddenly she slid both servos down my abdomen, nearing my legs dangerously. My cooling fans roared in my audios as the delicate fingers glided over my crotch. Thornphase smiled slyly. I found myself panting as she let her legs drape over the sides of mine and pressed herself ever closer. A normal mech would've probably shoved her off by now…yet I couldn't bring myself to lift a servo. I felt her warm venting on my face, she was that close. Her optics had already started to close…and we slipped into a kiss. I don't when it started, but I was bewildered. I writhed nervously under her. Though the whole time, I knew, even though I couldn't admit it to even myself, I loved it. I savored every droplet of that moment. Despite the sweat on my forehead and the fans whirring at maximum as I overheated, I felt true pleasure.  
I found myself with my optics closed, my lips starting to move slightly like I was kissing back, but I couldn't bring myself to really do it. I just couldn't.  
Thornphase's digits slid over my groin, and I unconsciously leaned into the touch. My spark was pounding in my throat. I don't even remember drawing back my interface panel. I broke the kiss and looked down at myself, blinking. Thornphase's optics still had that dreamy look in them. Just then, she moved lower down on my chassis. I craned my neck to see what she was doing. My jaw parted a little. She took my spike in her servo and fondled it gently. I writhed uncomfortably. My overload built up slowly. Finally, Thornphase bent down and let my spike into her mouth. It felt…weird. What with Thornphase's helm positioned directly between my legs. I moaned helplessly as her hot, wet glossa did wonders on me. I finally couldn't resist it anymore and I lay down heavily, feeling out of breath, spark beating wildly and optics closed.  
Even without having to look, I knew Thornphase was smirking. I might've overloaded right then.  
When I thought we were going to do some real interfacing, Thornphase slithered off me. I at last opened my optics and looked at her, clicking shut my interface panel. I was still venting deeply. "That was fun," She remarked. I didn't say anything, but looked up at the unseen ceiling. She gave me a lopsided grin. "Come on, you big lug, let's find a way out of here," Thornphase giggled.  
I knew there wasn't a way out. But she seemed so intent on getting out; I didn't want to burst her bubble. She probably would ignore me anyway, if I tried to explain that to her.  
Thornphase helped me up and we set on our way, to…nothing.

* * *

**A/N This story...was intended to keep me away from writing smut anymore, and to switch to writing other subjects :/ I have failed. Thornphase...do you like her? XD I have so much more planned for this story, I don't know if I can write it...well, just REVIEW! For...for...errr... *looks around nervously* virtual cookies, virtual cake, virtual cheeseburgers, and virtual Thornphase! ;D VIRTUAL GALORE~ Grah, just fragging review. You're at gunpoint. =n=**


	3. Do I Know You?

**A/N Sorry for not updating! -_- I feel so irresponsible now. Oh well. At least it's here. Anyone have some guesses for who this is? cx Just in case anyone asks, the center of this story is secret! XD I'll leave that for you to decide. The person will be revealed at the end of this fic, but until then, I'm not saying...so REVIEW, peeps, and gimme some inspiration to write!**

* * *

We'd been walking for I don't know how long, but it was in complete silence. The memories of when we first met were dim now. I was still trying to forget how close we came to interfacing. Even though I liked it, it was still unnerving. Why'd she do it?  
Thornphase glanced back at me and sighed impatiently. I was behind her. She suddenly stopped and crossed her arms.  
"We should've found _something_ by now! It's still all empty and black!" She pouted angrily. I stared at her miserably. I knew we weren't going to get anywhere. But compared to me, she had only a couple drops of patience. I could wait an eon. I have. But this romp had only been about, 3 solar cycles? We weren't going to end up anywhere special fast.  
"Thornphase, look. _It_ is in complete control of our surroundings. It can make this endless. There is no way out," I tried to explain to her, my voice high with desperation. Thornphase whipped her helm around.  
"Listen, you, whatever your name is, we _will_ find a way out. I'm not letting you shatter that hope, as long as I live. There's always a way," She retorted, turning and continuing on her way. I blinked at her words. Hope…I lost that belief a long, long time ago. I knew now there was no use in hoping, wishing. Wishes aren't granted in the Pits. I was kind of startled by her perseverance. But it sparked something in me as well. A new, alien feeling in my spark chamber. Was that…hope? I hardly recognize the sensation now. _It_ had worn me away to a scarred shell, but now Thornphase implanted something in me, and it gave me strength. I surged forward after her.  
"Do you know where you're going?" I asked her bluntly.  
"No," She admitted. "But I won't let that stop me,"  
So much time passed after that. I don't even remember how. But I haven't seen _It_ anymore.  
I could sense Thornphase was growing weary, her mind rusting like mine has. My optic ridges furrowed a bit as I stared at her. It was definitely getting to her. Am I rubbing off on Thornphase? I didn't know.  
"I…I just want to go home," I blinked at Thornphase's words, stopping and turning to face her. She stopped too, optics downcast. She rubbed her arm. "I…it's horrible. We have to find a way out of here…" I could hardly hear her. But I actually understood. This place…the despair was getting to her. I gave her a silent look of concern and anxiety, but I couldn't do much more to help her, as much as I wanted to. I just wanted her to keep _really_ living, to feel emotions and to be happy and carefree…I wanted her out. I wanted to preserve her, and not to let her grow empty inside…like me. I felt a twang of pain in my spark chamber. Who am I…just a lonely mech, scarred and battered, not only physically…I was a nobody. I felt like telling Thornphase it would be alright, that we'll find a way out…but I would be lying. A bitter lie. All I could do was to urge her on a little with a servo to her back.  
Thornphase popped her head up finally, looking alert. I didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before she whispered harshly, "Do you hear that?" I didn't hear anything, but when I magnified the sensitivity of my audio receptors…it was definitely something unexpected. It sounded like something was hurtling through the air, falling quickly toward the ground. Extending my energy field and straining my optics, I picked up someone- a Cybertronian, that I much I can be certain- falling toward the ground. I silently prayed to Primus that it wasn't _It_ as I followed Thornphase, who was running toward the figure. We were still about 16 heights away when the mystery person hit the ground heavily. Right off the bat, I could tell it was a mech, and he was big and green. Very big. I felt vibrations through the floor when he hit. I heard a yelp, then a low groan as he lifted his head. I stopped dead in front of him, right next to Thornphase. We both stared at him. Whoever it was, he blinked his small blue optics, focusing on us. Instinctively, I braced myself for any kind of attack from him. Thornphase, however, stepped forward and reach out a servo. I was about to scream her name, to warn her to stay back, but the words wouldn't come. I gaped silently as she knelt beside him.  
"Err…" The newcomer mumbled, staggering to his pedes and backing away.  
"Hey. We aren't going to hurt you," Thornphase whispered encouragingly. Hmm. She seemed nicer to him than to me when we first met. The other mech blinked at her, still wary. But before anyone could say anything, he saw me behind her. Wait…did I know him? His face, with his huge jaw and small optics…he brought back dulled notions of lightheartedness and fun, but there was also the feeling of horror and destruction… Our optics locked. I felt as if I knew him, and his expression told me that he thought he knew me from somewhere, too. Thornphase, noticing our faces, decided to break the silence. Directed to the green guy, she said, "I'm Thornphase. What's your name?" After a moment's hesitation, he mumbled,  
"..Bulkhead."  
Something seemed to burst in my spark and mind. I knew him! From somewhere…I don't remember…his voice rang a huge bell in my brain pan, and his name sealed it. I knew him.  
"Bulkie?" I didn't know where the nickname came from, but it came out of me automatically.  
"Do I know you?" He asked, narrowing his optics. Thornphase looked aroused.  
"You guys know each other? Great! Do you know what his name is?" She blurted to Bulkhead.  
"I-I know him from somewhere…I just can't remember," I stuttered.  
"Me too...but sorry, uh, Thornphase, I just can't recall his name."  
"I can't remember my name either," I sighed wearily. He stared at me for a few seconds, then gave a burst of laughter.  
"Ha! This must be some kind of game. No one forgets their name! C'mon, say it. Stop playing with us."  
I only gave him a pained expression.  
"Really. I've been trapped here forever. I forget everything before this, if there even was a time before. It's been terrible. I don't know if this is even life. I've been here at least an eon," My voice started to fail. Bulkhead furrowed his optic ridges, but then shrugged it off.  
"Okay. So what do you want us to call you?" I pursed my lips, thinking. I guess I never thought of that…  
"How about 'Nameless'?" Thornphase suggested. Bulkhead hit her. I gave her a look.  
"What? It works," She protested.  
"Hmm…" I mumbled, shrugging. "I…guess it'll do. Besides, it's no different than what I am now," Silently, we agreed.

* * *

**A/N *whistles casually* Sooo...? Anthing for me? :D I WRITE FOR REVIEWS  
BTW, all flames will be converted to energon treats for the nice little people who review CX  
Thornphase: This is proof that all humans are stupid... -_-  
Me: SILENCE! DX**


	4. It Again

**A/N I hope you like it... XD I made this one especially for Dragonstormgirl and transformerspup247 ;D They're such sweethearts ^w^ WARNING: not for the faint of heart...kay 'nuf said. READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Thornphase yawned loudly. "I'm _bored_," She drawled, frustrated.  
"Where are we going again?" Bulkhead asked.  
"We're…going…nowhere…" I stated, optics closed. We were still trudging along in a random direction. And there was still nothing in sight.  
"Sooo…" Thornphase began. "How'd you end up here anyway?" She finally asked Bulkhead. I realized I was wondering too. The big green mech brought a servo to the back of his neck.  
"Honestly, I don't know. I was just searching a ship…then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was hurtling through the air. I hit solid ground, and then you two showed up." He murmured. Thornphase's optic ridges lifted.  
"Really? I have basically the same story. I was with my team, investigating this seemingly Cybertronian ship. But when I separated from my group to examine a room, I didn't get two feet through the door before I fell unconscious. Just like you, I awoke slamming against the floor, hard. Everything was black. I was lost, until I found him," Thornphase explained, gesturing toward me. "He looked terrible. Leaking energon and everything. He said he didn't know his name…" She stopped talking.  
"Huh," Bulkhead huffed, looking rather impressed. "That's quite a story. Now, Nameless, tell yours," He suddenly averted his gaze to me. I shrugged helplessly.  
"I have been here as long as I can recall, and I really don't remember my name." I told him in a half-whisper. "_It_ has been slowly torturing me. It's terrible. I just want out, but I gave up a long time ago. All I know is that I've tried to escape…but never did." There was some silence. Not that anyone had anything else to say.  
"Wait…._It_? What's that?" Bulkhead wondered. Thornphase explained to him the dangers of _It_, and so did I. He shrugged. "Oh, okay. So now what?"  
"I don't know. Keep walking?" Thornphase suggested. It was the best option we had.  
But we hadn't gotten far when a terribly loud, high-frequency screech almost destroyed our audios. Almost simultaneously, we fell to our knees, screaming in pain, servos clasped over our audios. Energon even leaked through some of our digits. It finally ended, yet the sudden unearthly screech had left our audio receptors mostly warped painfully. Panting, I opened my optics. In the distance, there was a strange, enormous beast flying through the air toward us. It looked kind of like a cloud. A hideous, gigantic, raging, purplish-black cloud that was floating several dozen heights above our heads. What looked like 17 glowing red optics flared with hate at us. One long, black, thick appendage with spindly claws at the end hung directly underneath it, straight with limpness. _It_. Thornphase screamed.  
"What is that thing!?"  
"_IT_!" I yelled back. "_It_ changes form every time we see it! Don't be surprised!" Bulkhead recoiled, gagging slightly. A horrible smell was wafting off the creature. Thornphase was too, and it took all my willpower not to do the same.  
"Let's go get it for what it's done to you!" Bulkhead suddenly choked out, transforming his servo into a wrecking ball. Wait a minute…the familiarity increased. Yes, now it was completely certain that I knew him from somewhere. Ignoring the feeling, I sighed heavily.  
"BULKHEAD! There is no way to defeat that thing! _It_ can kill us by will," I yelled at him. He didn't listen, but started running at it. Not being able to reach the creature above, he could only wave his weapon pathetically above his helm. I facepalmed. _It_, with a flick of one of its hideously disfigured and painfully thin 'fingers', sent him flying.  
"BULKHEAD!" Thornphase shrieked, starting off in his direction. I was alone with _It_ now. Standing before it, shaking pitifully, I knew the pain that was to come. Without warning, the monstrous creature screamed again, sending me reeling. The floating cloud-like part of _It_ suddenly sprouted two more 'arms', and grabbed my shoulders, enormous talons digging several feet into my metal. Already, my throat was hoarse from yelling. Pain, pain, PAIN like never before! _It_ pushed me brutally onto my back, the back of my head hitting the floor with a terrible impact. Needle-sharp claws only raked the surface of my chest when I started writhing desperately in mind-bending agony. Energon spilled freely onto the ground already, and we'd just started. Clenching my denta, my fingers dug into the ground at my sides, trying not to scream. But the scream came anyway when talons as thick as my legs with points as sharp as atoms were suddenly buried into my chest. Energon, bubbling and warm, rose in my throat as I lost my grip on the ground. With a single digit, _It_ suddenly tore my throat out. Just like that. But it hurt so much, it was like the Pits had come up to take me! With my optics blurring, I tried to screech again, but all that came was a toe-curling, eerie gurgling sound. It was unearthly, wrenching the sparks and mind of all who heard…even though my optics were foggy with energon, if I turned my head I could kind of see Bulkhead and Thornphase watching, horrified. Shaking. In my line of sight, I saw them take out all their weapons and try to attack _It_. They failed quite easily. With a single claw, _It_ carved a deep groove down my leg. It hurt like a mob came to tear me apart, but I didn't have the energy to even flinch. With energon pumping steadily out of my torn open chest, leg, and neck, I stared unseeingly at the nonexistent sky above me, my mouth open in a silent cry. _It_, at last, flashed out of existence. But it didn't take the throbbing with it. I was faintly aware when Thornphase and Bulkhead staggered to my side. I tried to blink away the energon clouding my vision, but got no avail. My painfully twisted audios picked up the hushed conversation between them.  
"You said you fixed him last time, Thornphase. Can't you do the same now?"  
"Hey, that last time, there were fewer injuries. This isn't as easy."  
"Didn't you get _any_ training at all how to deal with a situation like this?"  
"Yeah. This is the part where we usually sit and wait for the patient to die. No one has survived a condition like this. There's nothing we can do now," I knew what Thornphase said was a lie. I wouldn't offline. _It_ never let me. I've been through worse.  
I think I saw, in the corner of my optic past the haze, I saw Bulkhead kneel down next to me. He cautiously poked my cheek.  
"You awake?" He whispered. In response, I screeched something that sounded like blowing into an energon cube with a straw. He jumped back in surprise. I worked to breathe, unable to swallow or talk…  
"H-hey, Nameless, cool it," Thornphase said shakily. I couldn't do much more anyway. I closed my optics, sighing. When I opened them again, Thornphase was staring at me like I was a ghost. "Y-you're still…alive…" She mumbled, shaking a little. She expected me to have stilled completely, as with offlining. "By now, you should've offlined…oh, it must be horrible for you…" Thornphase whispered hoarsely, optics starting to get shiny with tears. Bulkhead shifted behind her. There was nothing but silence as I started to drift off…in blackness.

* * *

**A/N ...Do I need work? Or is this okay?  
Bulkhead: Well, I have something to say  
Me: What? WHAT?  
Bulkhead: You are EVIL  
Me: Don't I know that already? ;D  
Nameless: I BLAME YOU FOR DESTROYING ME. YOU ARE WORSE THAN ****_IT_**** DX**


	5. Get On With It

**A/N Have I waited to long to update? Sorry -_- I was working on my other stories...because this isn't the only one, you know? But I try to keep you all satisfied CX The beginning was made mostly for transformerspup247. Interfacing present for you ;D  
BTW, Happy Valentine's Day! XD Had a blast at school, but Quinn (yes, he's a guy) got so hyper it was scary o-O I knew it was a bad idea to give him candy :\ Lolz. Just read and review, derp derp XP**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was both Bulkhead and Thornphase recharging on the floor, like I was. It was kind of a cute sight. I sat up, and with a bit of surprise, I realized I was healed. Every last trace of what happened before was completely gone. I shrugged it off a couple seconds later. This wasn't the first time. _It_ sometimes heals me during the night to prepare me for next time. I noticed Thornphase was starting to wake up. Seeing me, she blinked. The blue and gray femme rubbed her optics repeatedly, gaping at me. I guess she was stunned to see me completely fine.  
"T-tell me last night was a dream," She muttered, closing her optics.  
"Not necessarily night. There is technically no time here," I corrected her gently, a bit distant. "And, no. It's not a dream. _It_ repairs me while I sleep, but that's just so he can torture me again…" Thornphase looked at me sympathetically.  
"Your life really is bad here, isn't it?" She murmured. I didn't answer. But to my utter shock, she moved over to me and kissed me full on the lips. I stopped breathing for a few seconds, glancing at Bulkhead. The mech was still fast asleep, even snoring a little. Slowly, I gave in to Thornphase and kissed her back, putting a servo on her neck and pulling her down onto me as I lay down completely. Our optics closed, and my engine purred contently. It'd been a while since we did something like this.  
Thornphase grasped my shoulders, her legs draping over the sides of mine. My other servo took hold of her hip, pulling it closer. A delicious moan escaped her as my servos glided over her aft.  
Thornphase leaned forward and began attacking my neck, nipping the wires and then soothing the pain with her glossa. I gave a groan of delight, cooling fans kicking on and my faceplates heating up, and later pulled her under me as I slipped my glossa in her mouth, playing dominant.  
She was obviously disappointed by being in such a submissive position, but she sank into it anyway.  
I heard a click. Opening an optic and looking down, I noticed Thornphase had retracted her interface panel. It was so clear what she wanted that she might've screamed to the world that she wanted a spiking. I got up my bearings and clicked open my own panel.  
I saw the look in Thornphase's optics, the one of lust as she stared at my spike, lapping the sight in greedily. To myself, I frowned. She was too enthusiastic for my liking, but I guessed it couldn't hurt.  
With a quick thrust, I propelled my spike in. Thornphase's grip on my shoulders tightened, and she shuddered happily, moaning. I drew my spike back slowly, and then thrust my hips forward again. I started a pattern along those lines, gaining speed so slowly it was hard to tell. Thornphase clawed at my sides, arching her back and spreading her legs, begging desperately for more. I felt her valve trying to close a little around my length, sending pangs of sensual feelings from my crotch and proving even further she loved it. Her fingertips ran gently across my chest and sides, causing me to have more irregular thrusts, disoriented from the pleasure. Then she slid her servos heavily along my waist line.  
I fragged her harder and faster, optics narrowing with the effort as I tried not to lose it. It was almost too sensual for me to stand when Thornphase seemingly tried to slide her servos in every nook and cranny of my body, perhaps trying to win my over that way. The pleasure…it was so good it almost hurt.  
I could only watch as Thornphase drew up her legs, starting to writhe. I could tell overload was tugging at her. Overload tried to get me, too, so it wasn't hard to guess how she felt right then. Just then, Thornphase arched her back higher, I supposed just to be able to feel our torsos pressed together. I stopped fragging her, locking optics with Thornphase.  
At last, she yelled a little, overloading forcefully into me. In immediate response, I grunted, overloading back. Transfluid sprayed everywhere, spilling onto the floor and drenching us both.  
I glanced nervously at Bulkhead, checking to see if he's woken up. He hadn't. I sighed, calmer. Turning my gaze back to Thornphase, I started getting off her. I held out a servo to help her up. She took it, and looked at me strangely. Then she asked the unusual question.  
"I know you've always been black and white, but I finally got up the nerve to ask about it now. Your paintjob looked like it once had color. Did you? What were they?" I frowned at her. Yes, I've been black and white as long as I can recall. But as I stretched my arms out in front of me, I couldn't help feeling that I once did. It _did_ look like I once did have color…I just couldn't remember what they were. I shrugged helplessly.  
"I've forgotten that too." I sighed. Thornphase grunted.  
"It's like you forget _everything_!" She whined, clenching her fists. "I mean, _seriously_! Have you forgotten where you came from?"  
"I know I'm Cybertronian, but I can't seem to remember a time before this prison." I stated tonelessly, optics half-closed in boredom. Thornphase put both her servos against her cheeks in mock surprise, optics wide and gasping loudly.  
"WOW! I can't believe it! You _remembered_ something! Let's throw a party just for you! A _BIG_ one, too!" She exclaimed, sarcasm coated on her words.  
"Thornphase, stop that," I growled, not amused. The femme's face grew serious again. "We'll have to clean up the mess we've left before Bulkhead wakes up," I added, changing the subject deliberately. Thornphase glanced at our combined fluids on the ground, and then at a snoring Bulkhead.  
"Yeah, let's," She agreed, pulling out a cloth from a compartment on her hip and kneeling to clean it up. She tossed me one, too.  
A couple minutes later, Bulkhead stirred. Thankfully, we were done scrubbing the floor by that time. He grumbled something as he rubbed his optics, sitting up clumsily.  
"Hmm?" He moaned sleepily.  
"I've never seen someone recharge as deeply as you have. I mean, whoa! You slept so soundly we could've had an entire battle and you wouldn't wake up!" Thornphase marveled.  
I punched her. Yet Bulkhead looked more interested when she mentioned 'battle'.  
"Battle, huh? Speaking of that…are you a Decepticon?" He asked. One of my optics twitched as I felt a twinge of recognition. Scrap; I know everything, but I know nothing! I always _feel_ like I know something…but can't remember. It's starting to get annoying.  
But Thornphase blinked.  
"No! Never!" She protested.  
"Okay. Just checking. Well…I'm an Autobot. Used to be, at least." Bulkhead said, looking away shyly. I felt like I'd been stabbed with a massive electricity surge. I…I know the Autobots, too…! Thornphase gaped.  
"What? I thought all the Autobots were destroyed by the Decepticons eons ago! All the files say it too!" She blurted.  
"So the files say," Bulkhead muttered quietly. "I escaped them…though I didn't think it was the work of any Decepticon. I went back to the Wreckers, but then they went extinct, too. So I'm a loner, now." He explained. "I was part of Team Prime. That was so long ago, I can hardly remember…but I know there was Optimus Prime, the last, Prime, our leader. We had a medic, Ratchet. He was a grumpy mech, always overly cranky and worrying too much, but I'd never thought I'd say I'd miss him. Then there's Bumblebee. He was a cute, cheeky, tiny and yellow guy. I liked him. Then…Arcee. Never liked her too much. Too serious for my liking, like Ratchet." Thornphase blinked, her optics started to cloud with sorrow as she lowered her head.  
"Arcee was my cousin..." She said quietly. Bulkhead looked a bit taken aback.  
"Whoa," The word was formed of pure surprise. "…Sorry. I bet you miss her." Thornphase looked away, trying to hide her weakness.  
"I-it's fine. That was eons ago. Don't worry about me." She muttered, crossing her arms. I gazed at her. So that's why she looked so familiar…I knew Team Prime. Each person, each word that Bulkhead said seemed to stab me in the spark, but they were like jigsaw puzzle pieces. I had no idea what the picture was. I didn't know where to put them. Almost irrelevant, but I felt the need to remember them, like they had a secret importance that I just knew. Yet…something wasn't right.  
"Wasn't there another person?" I interrupted. Bulkhead looked at me, and then nodded slowly.  
"Yeah…just having trouble remembering him. He was the newest member at the time, and I knew him less than the other teammates. He was…Smokescreen. Yeah. A fun-loving mech, always ready to leap into battle, but he tended to joke around. But he wasn't there was the whole of Team Prime was massacred. He'd been taken by Decepticons, and we haven't seen him since. Days later, a shadowing figure just…murdered us. I guess it was murder. I managed to escape somehow, but it was horrible to watch…" Bulkhead continued. I heard his voice start to fail towards the end. "All my teammates, my friends…gone. Just like that. It was so gruesome, too. Hurts to remember. I tried to cope later…haven't seen the evil form since. But I doubt it was Decepticon; they don't know where our base is, and not even Megatron can do something as cruel and bloodthirsty as that."  
My optics started to widen. This 'shadowy figure' wasn't Decepticon. I knew it, somehow. I was there…I think.  
"The Decepticons claim it was them." Bulkhead added. I shook my helm suddenly.  
"They lied. It wasn't them," I interjected glumly.  
"How do you know, then, oh wise and great fortune-teller? Perhaps a vision?" Thornphase suddenly blurted sarcastically, putting her servos on her hips.  
That femme was getting to be extremely annoying. I don't know why I love her.  
Bulkhead frowned at me. "I don't remember seeing you there," He said quizzically. "How do you know?"  
"I just do, don't ask. I think I was there." I answered, turning away. "L-let's just keep going, okay?"  
When I looked around, though, I realized _It_ had changed the setting again. We were now in an enclosed, sealed room, not lit at all but by the glow of out optics and energon lines. The pitch-black walls, floor, and ceiling seemed to absorb that light, however. I could tell there was no way out, even without having to look.  
We were virtually blind. Thornphase had to suppress a scream of frustration. If I strained my audios, I could hear her cursing _It_ under her breath.  
All seemed hopeless. There wasn't much left to do but to sit down and wait for something to happen, which I was sure wouldn't come. But we did anyway.  
I was about to fall asleep with boredom, Thornphase whined, "I'm hungry! Where's the energon around here?" Bulkhead agreed.  
I stopped to stare at them speechlessly. Didn't they see yet that there was nothing here? But I felt sorry for them. I never had to worry about that kind of thing, yet they did. I slowly realized that they seemed untouched by _It_. _It_ seemed to not notice they were there, never attacking them, only pushing them aside to get to me. I never ran out of energon, but they seem to be losing it when they moved excessively, like normal Cybertronians. It really made me wonder… I could only give them sympathetic glances, just to later look back at the floor blankly. What could I do to help them…?  
Wait. If I had a never-ending supply of energon, could I give them some? Would it be able to be used in their processing systems? I called their attention.  
"Guys?" They looked at me. "Do you think…since my energon tank is always full, being under _It_'s curse, could I give some to you?" I asked warily, expecting mocking laughter from them.  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Thornphase cooed. "…Would you really?" She wondered.  
"Hey, there's no harm in it if it doesn't affect me." I shrugged.  
Bulkhead looked increasingly interested.  
"Is that even possible?" Was his question. Thornphase fell silent in deep thought.  
"Well…I think I can. Wanna give it a try?" We agreed in the end.

I tried not to squirm as Thornphase leaned over me, a couple tools gripped in her servo. I was lying on the floor, on my back, while Thornphase got out her medical equipment. Bulkhead watched shyly off to the side. Thornphase's gaze went up to look at me directly.  
"This might hurt a little, but not enough for me to have to numb your pain sensors. Don't worry about it," She tried to reassure me. I stared at her.  
"Thornphase, I'm not scared. I do want to help you and Bulkhead, and no pain can stop me from wanting to do that," I told her tonelessly, glancing at the big brute. Thornphase chuckled lightheartedly.  
"This is why I love you," She muttered, before proceeding to remove my stomach plating. It didn't hurt. Yet. Under that large piece were some cables and wires. The blue femme's slender fingers flew over my protoformed abdomen, working to get under without having to make it hurt. Several times, she had to completely dislocate a circuit, which hurt, a little; not enough to make me scream, but enough to make me clench my denta.  
After what seemed like a very long time, she managed to get to my innards. And it didn't hurt at all. For some reason, I stiffened deathly still as she put her servo on my lesser engine. Gently, she started nudging it aside, but still made me tighten my fists and close my optics with the pain, yet I still didn't scream or make much movement other than that. I held my breath when she took hold of a thick vein still pumping energon.  
Bulkhead squirmed uneasily a distance away, starting to avert his optics. I could understand when I saw Thornphase gently lift the clear tube out of my body. Even then, energon pumped, sending steady ripples increasingly speeding up as my spark and energon tank sped up as well. The surface stretched, making it hurt even more, this time enough to make me have to stifle a yelp. Thornphase locked optics with me.  
"This'll hurt. Are you sure you want to do this? And are you sure you have never run out?" She asked softly. I nodded forcefully.  
"Yes, and yes again." I replied, starting to brace myself for the pain that was sure to come.

* * *

**A/N I left this at a cliffy 'cuz I was lazy XD And tired. This stuff takes work to do e.e But I do it for free, for you all who have read this. Just review and maybe you'll get my spirits up to do more!  
Because I can't now D:**


	6. What Did I Do?

**A/N I know I took a really long time T.T Part of that has to do with the fact I was planning things with other people XD Makes me sound like I don't remember you guys DX I did! I was also trying to get this to perfection -w- For you guys~ Read and review! I worked hard on this!**

* * *

It was so hard not to kick out suddenly as Thornphase made the incision in my vein. I yelled, optics clouding with the agony. My fingers dug into the ground involuntarily, tearing grooves in the floor as my chest heaved and my optics finally squeezed closed. Thornphase's face flashed an expression of utmost concern.  
"Are you okay?" She blurted, lurching forward to press a servo against my chest. I nodded painfully, suppressing another shout with clenched denta.  
"Yeah, fine. Just…hurts. Keep going…don't…worry about me," I told her, voice strained so much it was little more than contained, high rasps forced out, but keeping in a scream as well. Very difficult to accomplish.  
Thornphase swallowed nervously, continuing. I could tell from her hesitation she didn't want to hurt me. But she managed to urge herself on.  
Bulkhead was turned away completely now, not wanting to see at all.  
I realized I expected the energon to pump out onto the rest of my insides, but I never felt it. I looked down at myself, and noted Thornphase collecting the steady stream with a container of sorts that I didn't know the name for. Bet she did, though.  
After a while, Thornphase pulled back slightly and shifted to get into a better position. She was done, I could tell. I grunted as she started to close up the horizontal cut in my main energon line with some metal material.  
"Sorry I couldn't find a way to take your energon without it hurting. If I had real medical equipment with me, and not just the emergency tools I always pack with me, I might be able to make it painless." She apologized. During the process of taking donor energon, I felt kinda dizzy and lightheaded from the loss of energon, but it flowed throughout me again when she finished and welded the slit shut. The original cut went halfway through the vein twice as thick as my finger, but now there were no traces of anything that happened before. Thornphase also put back my armor and helped my get up.  
A pang of dizziness shot through me as the energon pressure rose, but I recovered in a couple of kliks. I smiled at her, still a bit disoriented.  
"Is that it?" I asked. She nodded, grinning back.  
"Thanks. We owe one to you. Though it's kinda weird, taking some of your energon…" Her voice trailed off. I shrugged.  
"Not like it's going to hurt anyone. Now, excuse me while I go sulk in the corner," I muttered, a bit amused. Thornphase giggled.  
"Alright, sober. We'll fill up," She turned towards Bulkhead and handed him some energon.  
I actually did curl up in the darkest corner. Due to the size of the 'room', however, it still wasn't too far from Bulkhead and Thornphase. Oh, well. I just needed peace and quiet.  
I was left with only my thoughts. Silence pressed in on my audios. Even Thornphase, who was normally a crazed chatterbox, was silent. I'd grown used to complete quiet when I was left along with _It_. This was what I was used to.  
Sleep clawed at my optics. Slow, regular venting made my chestplates rise and fall in a gentle, steady rhythm.  
At last, the still and relaxing setting made me give in and offline my optics. Before long, I fell into recharge.  
I had dreams that night. Terrible ones. My spark pounded loudly and wildly with fear and distress, absorbing the 'feel' of the surroundings.  
A painfully bright light flashed in the dark sky for less than a nanoklik, stunning my optics into offlining for a second. Accompanying the flash was a terribly loud, deep and spark-piercing roar, sending the colorless floor beneath my pedes vibrating. Like lightning and thunder… Everything was seething red and black. Energon splattered the sky and ground, staining everything sickly. Metal tore apart with sickening, ripping sounds; screams of deep, bloodcurdling agony filled the suffocating air. It was so hot and humid I felt like I was melting, heat making me unsteady, sticky, and dizzy. My cooling fans kicked on into overdrive, but that hadn't worked, just making me feel even more cold and sticky. It didn't help that reddish-black fingers of fog snuck up behind me, slithering through the air.  
Suddenly, before me…a black figure appeared, trudging forward slowly in a murderer's manner, optics blazing wildly with the light of - not just battle - but of the sadistic glee of torturing others and hearing them scream with pain and terror. At first I thought the monster was _It_, and felt the familiar dread of when the thing comes. Whatever it was, it was only a black silhouette exactly my size with the form surprisingly accurate to a mech, standing amongst fallen, leaking, dead bodies. It would seem harmless enough, but even from a distance, I could feel its death-like, horrendous, despair-curdling aura. Just like _It_, but I felt something was different.  
Then I slowly realized…it was someone else that brought greater terror. The secret, blood-stained killer… it was ME. The last thing I saw being my energon flying into the sky, I felt that scream of horror tear my throat brutally as my past self suddenly ripped me apart.  
I was still screaming with terror when I woke up, shivering so wildly and violently to the point that I couldn't move. Someone was over me, shaking me awake. For a few seconds I thought someone had come to kill me, but when my vision cleared past the red haze, I recognized Thornphase's tender white faceplates stricken with a surprised but worried expression.  
"Nameless, NAMELESS! Are you okay!?" I realized she was saying that. I finally stopped yelling, still spooked, however. I stayed there on the ground for a few kliks, my back up against the wall, shivering violently with the memory of my nightmare. Even without having to look at myself, I knew my optics were clouded with pain and my fear lines were drawn. I was faintly aware I was panting, and I was too weak to even clench my servos into fists. Slowly, I turned away, optics closing.  
"I-I'm fine," I stammered, voice quavering. I knew that Thornphase knew I was lying, but I wasn't about to admit it. "Just…just a bad dream," I mumbled, not able to look at Thornphase anymore. Bulkhead was there, too, of course, but he was off to the side.  
I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them…they were both so fragging _innocent_. I felt envy rise up in me. If only _I_ could be so peaceful, so joyous, so relaxed and playful, carefree and oblivious to the ugly truths. Just…to be free for a moment, to have all the weight lifted from my shoulders…I felt like crying, and to my utmost disgust, the tears came. More desperately, I turned my face away. "I'm completely fine. Just…need some quiet time," I added quickly. Even I could hear the strain and sob tone to my voice. I felt Thornphase lean closer, next to my audio.  
"You know, you could always talk to us. Or just me. I can really help you, you know," She whispered, and waited for an answer. She just _had_ to say it. Now I felt even guiltier, keeping them in the dark on purpose, locking myself away from them both. A single tear streaked down my cheek suddenly. I hated that drop.  
"N-no, I don't need your help." I spat, my quivering voice almost failing to get past the lump in my throat. I wiped away the tear stubbornly, feeling terrible. Just terrible.  
Hesitation in her movements, Thornphase lifted her servo off my shoulder and walked slowly back to Bulkhead. I curled up even tighter, knees drawn up to my chest, hugging myself with my helm tucked in. Silent sobs wracked my body, sending my chest into painful spasms. My very breath seemed to shiver in the back of my throat, and it was hard to breathe normally. More tears came, like streams down my faceplates. As fast as I smeared them away, they came back. It was obvious I was breaking down now. I couldn't do anything now but to give in and cry. I'd given my spark to a cruel world. They'd broken it. Broken it! My dream was horrific, and I tried to make myself believe it was just a normal nightmare, not reality. But somewhere deep inside, I knew; it was a past long forgotten, just to be brought back after my contact with other, real Cybertronians. I didn't know what to think…maybe it was because Bulkhead mentioned Autobots and Decepticons…? It was forever frustrating, like a maze I would never escape. It felt terrible to never, ever hope of finding a way out, eternally trapped and lost. Frustration and sorrow almost choked me.  
Even though the mental agony was still there, the tears came slower now, one at a time. I attempted to swallow normally, a dulled kind of pain in my throat with each uneasy gulp. It'll…it'll be fine, I tried to convince myself. Just think positively…Thornphase…  
My optics were dry now. But I was still tucked tight into a ball. Utter silence still filled the air. I still felt the same despair.  
My optics opened slightly. Almost complete darkness was there to meet them. I looked up, straining to see beyond. Thornphase and Bulkhead had fallen asleep again. It was a nice, calming and soothing sight, but as my optics traveled to Thornphase, a pang of sorrow burst faintly from my chest. She was so reckless and loud-mouthed, yet friendly and compassionate. So…pure and fresh and clean. I loved her.  
'Be sure to never lose her,' a voice cried in my head. 'Never. Or else you'd fall apart.'  
What happened in the first place to put me here? What exactly happened to make me deserve this? I wondered desperately. As if in answer, my dream flashed back into my head. I'd forgotten it for a few minutes in my distress, but as I recalled the details of it…that silent being was me, wasn't it? I was responsible for many deaths in my nightmare. Could that be it?  
I had the nagging feeling that no, it wasn't exactly that. But I was sure getting closer.

* * *

**A/N Yeah...kinda hard not to know who Nameless is now. Seriously, though; falling in love with a femme? Going completely silent? Feeling a pang of recognition for Bulkhead? Giving up some energon for friends? Breaking into tears and not admitting it? -_- I'm not doing too good a job with hiding who the char is. If any of you are wondering, no, he is not an OC. If you can't tell, well then GOOD FOR YOU! :D You are living proof I have done my job right!  
...Should've called Nameless 'Nemo'...Nemo means 'no man' or 'nobody' in Latin... Do you agree? Should I edit it? **


	7. Run

**A/N I apologize for the loss of activity lately ._.  
I was working with BlackFeather101 on another story, 'Something Unexpected' so be sure to check that out! But don't think I haven't forgotten you! This chap is a little gift for you all ;D**

* * *

"ALRIGHT, BOYS! WAKE UP!" I groaned irritably at the loud voice. Thornphase, why? It isn't even morning! I opened my optics groggily to Thornphase shaking Bulkhead and I awake.  
"What is it now?" I muttered, still sleepy. Sitting up slowly, I attempted to unglue my optics. I guess I fell asleep. When I could see clearly again, I saw Bulkhead in my exact position, Thornphase screaming at him to wake up as he moaned tiredly. A small smirk flickered across my faceplates at the sight. As soon as it came, though, the smile faded. Once again, memories of my nightmare raged through my brain pan. I tried to ignore it and stand up. Only seeing the same walls, I suddenly asked Thornphase, "Why'd you wake us up? There isn't anything to see," The blue femme looked at me.  
"I'm not about to let you two have your little dreams without me. Besides, I'm bored stiff. Are you two just going to sleep while I sit around, tired of this like out of my mind?" She spat, but I could tell she was a little amused. She had good intentions.  
Not like my old self, my mind called out faintly. All I could see in those empty optics were murderous desires. Images from my dream danced across my vision. I tried to shake it off and smile. Yet Thornphase caught the look in my optics. "Nameless…you're smiling, but your optics aren't. I know something's up." She said suspiciously, coming closer.  
She's too smart for my liking.  
All I could do was shed my little bravado guise. I was left a wavering shell of my former self, weary and shaken from my experiences. Slumping miserably, I gazed at her with sorrow filled optics.  
"I wish I knew," I rasped, shaking me helm. "Really, I do."  
Bulkhead glanced around.  
"Is this '_It_' guy ever going to let us out?" He asked warily, gesturing toward the walls. Thornphase and I looked around. He was right. Not that I expected anything more.  
"I doubt _It_ will. Well, it could be worse. Trust me; I know," I murmured, walking forward to press a servo onto the wall. If only it would go…focusing onto the wall for some reason, I imagined it moving away. It would be better that way… I gasped, falling back as it did. Sputtering in surprise, I stood there, stunned. Was that really my doing? Thornphase and Bulkhead came up on my sides, flanking me.  
"What? What happened?"  
"It…the wall, it moved. Could be _It_, but…" I blurted all too quickly, shaken almost out of my wits. Trying it again, I imagined the wall moving away. Exactly how I envisioned it, the wall slid heavily away. Thornphase and Bulkhead gaped.  
"Was that you? Can you do it again?" Thornphase wondered. This time, I focused on every wall of the room and imagined them disappearing. My jaw parted when it all just dissolved.  
I had total control.  
"Guess the walls aren't a problem anymore," Bulkhead murmured after a beat of silence. Thornphase began laughing ecstatically.  
"WOO! Nameless, you are awesome! Why didn't you do that before?" She exclaimed, turning to me with shining optics. I shrugged uneasily.  
"I-I really don't know. I didn't know I could do that, then," Thornphase shook her head.  
"No matter, now. Let's go!" I whipped my head around as she flashed past me, watching her.  
"Thornphase, WAIT! Where are you going?" I screamed after her as she ran into the unseen distance.  
"Anywhere! As long as I can move!" Was the muffled, faint reply. Growling a little with impatience, I put my body into motion and chased after her. Behind me was Bulkhead, who was the slowest of us all.  
I realized how fast the femme was. She almost flew over the ground, her long legs blurring and her arms pumping as well. Leaning her face into the wind, her optics narrowed and sheer determination strengthened her. I tried to catch up, but femmes were almost always faster than mechs. After a while, my gears screamed at me. I was tiring and lagged behind, even though I was a distance from Thornphase anyway. Bulkhead had already stopped for a breath or two. At least I wasn't alone; I noted Thornphase's slowing, more strained movements. In time, she stopped entirely, falling over with exhaustion. Luckily, I'd already gained the most of my strength back, and jogged to her side. She'd bent over, servos on her knees. Her chestplates rose and fell heavily, mouth open to gulp in even more air. I put a servo on her shoulder, smiling.  
"What was that all about?" I wondered.  
"I was bored. And I needed to stretch my legs," She gasped back, breathless. Hearing thudding noises, I looked up. Bulkhead had caught up with us. Jogging toward us, each step heavy, he stopped, panting and wheezing, only a height away.  
"Caught up," He puffed.  
"_I_ could've told you that," Thornphase muttered, amusement in her big blue optics. I grinned.  
"Let's stay here for a moment to catch our breaths. We can decide what to do then," I suggested, already starting to sit down. The femme and mech agreed.

Things left to do? There weren't too many. Maybe we could just wait around for _It_ to come for me again…but other than that, nothing. This place was devoid of everything but the floor.  
"Are we going to do something or what?" Thornphase asked dryly. No one was in the mood to answer. She frowned at the silence. "Guys? Hello? Are you both dead?" She demanded again. Bulkhead shrugged weakly in response. I just stared at the floor, envisioning a bump in front of the blue and gray femme's pedes. To my satisfaction, it appeared, and she tripped abruptly, falling forward onto her chest. "AAH!" I couldn't help a smile as she yelped, whipping her helm back up. A frustrated growl increasing in volume left her throat harshly.  
"NAMELESS!"  
I doubled over laughing, Bulkhead starting to grin as well. "Mechs, this isn't funny! Help me up!" Thornphase snapped between grit denta, big blue optics smoldering. I fought down a last giggle, holding out a servo to help her up.  
"Sorry. But you really need to learn to wait. You don't get anywhere with impatience, here," I told her, pulling her up off her chest. Thornphase just glared at me skeptically, optics narrow. "Yeah. I guess that's just not in my programming," She muttered back, sounding slightly threatening. I shrugged it off.  
"What's it like to have your new 'powers'?" Bulkhead asked, deliberately changing the subject.  
"It's not all bad," I replied, "But it's not like anything else has changed besides that," Yes…nothing had changed. The deep darkness was still there in me, lapping at my sanity and strength…I closed my optics against it, trying to ignore it. I could almost sense the frown forming on Bulkhead's faceplates.  
"Nameless? Are you alright?" He asked. I opened my optics again, nodding rapidly.  
"Yeah, yeah! I'm just fine!" I blurted. Even to my own audios, it sounded forced. How many sentences had been filled with fake cheer? How many lies have I told? I felt myself growing colder.  
It had been stupid to completely forget what still lurked. What still watched our every move. What still stalked us, waiting to attack us—no, _me_—again.  
_It_.  
The only warning was the footsteps in the distance.

* * *

**A/N Ssssssooo, yeah XDD Nameless has new powers! And admit it; you all thought that you knew why this chapter was called 'Run' when Thornphase suddenly took off. But nooooo~ It's called 'Run' because that's the very next thing that they will do and say after the end of this chapter. cx  
Review, please!**


End file.
